russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA Network Program On Screen Bugs (2014-2017)
February 22, 2014-April 16, 2017 GMA DOG February 24, 2014 Front Row Used.png|Used from Front Row. GMA DOG February 26, 2014 Power House Used.png|Used from Power House. GMA DOG 2014 Kambal Sirena Used.png|Used from Kambal Sirena. GMA DOG 2014 A Moment to Remember Part 1 Used.png|Used from A Moment to Remember Part 1. GMA DOG 2014 A Moment to Remember Part 2 Used.png|Used from A Moment to Remember Part 2. GMA DOG April 2014 Pinoy M.D. Mga Doktor ng Bayan Used.png|Used from Pinoy M.D. Mga Doktor ng Bayan. GMA DOG 2014 Basta Every Day, Happy! Used.png|Used from Basta Every Day, Happy!. GMA DOG 2014 The Master's Sun Used.png|Used from The Master's Sun. GMA DOG 2014 Marian Used.png|Used from Marian. GMA DOG 2014 Ismol Family Used.png|Used from Ismol Family. GMA DOG 2014 The Tim Yap Show Used.png|Used from The Tim Yap Show. GMA DOG 2014 Yagit Used.png|Used from Yagit. GMA DOG 2014 The Road Used.png|Used from The Road. GMA DOG 2014 10,000 Hours Used.png|Used from 10,000 Hours. GMA DOG 2014 Sa Puso ni Dok Used.png|Used from Sa Puso ni Dok. GMA DOG 2014 Miss World Philippines 2014 Used.png|Used from Miss World Philippines 2014. GMA DOG 2014 More Than Words Used.png|Used from More Than Words. GMA DOG 2015 Second Chances Used.png|Used from Second Chances. GMA DOG 2015 Julie Anne San Jose's HOLOGRAM Used.png|Used from Julie Anne San Jose's HOLOGRAM. GMA DOG 2015 Mundo ni Juan Used.png|Used from Mundo ni Juan. GMA DOG 2015 InstaDad Used.png|Used from InstaDad. GMA DOG 2015 Karelasyon Used.png|Used from Karelasyon. GMA DOG 2015 Asia's Next Top Model Used.png|Used from Asia's Next Top Model. GMA DOG 2015 Let the Love Begin Used.png|Used from Let the Love Begin. GMA DOG 2015 Wowowin Used.png|Used from Wowowin. GMA DOG 2015 The Rich Man's Daughter Used.png|Used from The Rich Man's Daughter. GMA DOG 2015 To the Top Used.png|Used from To the Top. GMA DOG 2015 Buena Familia Used.png|Used from Buena Familia. GMA DOG 2015 Sunday PinaSaya Used.png|Used from Sunday PinaSaya. GMA DOG 2015 My Faithful Husband Used.png|Used from My Faithful Husband. GMA DOG 2015 MariMar Used.png|Used from MariMar. GMA DOG 2015 CelebriTV Used.png|Used from CelebriTV. GMA DOG 2015 My Big Bossing Used.png|Used from My Big Bossing. GMA DOG 2015 Miss World Philippines 2015 Used.png|Used from Miss World Philippines 2015. GMA DOG 2015 Dangwa Used.png|Used from Dangwa. GMA DOG 2015 Glaiza de Castro: Dreams Never End The Concert Used.png|Used from Glaiza de Castro: Dreams Never End The Concert. GMA DOG 2015 The 700 Club Asia Used.png|Used from The 700 Club Asia. GMA DOG 2016 Pinoy M.D. Mga Doktor ng Bayan Used.png|Used from Pinoy M.D. Mga Doktor ng Bayan. GMA DOG 2016 Wish I May Used.png|Used from Wish I May. GMA DOG 2016 Dear Uge Used.png|Used from Dear Uge. GMA DOG 2016 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Used.png|Used from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. GMA DOG 2016 Alvin and The Chipmunks Used.png|Used from Alvin and The Chipmunks. GMA DOG 2016 Dream Home Used.png|Used from Dream Home. GMA DOG 2016 Lip Sync Battle Philippines Used.png|Used from Lip Sync Battle Philippines. GMA DOG 2016 Fight for Love Used.png|Used from Fight for Love. GMA DOG 2016 Yan Ang Morning! Used.png|Used from Yan Ang Morning!. GMA DOG 2016 Dr. Dolittle Tail to the Chief Used.png|Used from Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief. GMA DOG 2016 Death Race 2 Used.png|Used from Death Race 2. GMA DOG 2016 Eleksyon 2016 Used.png|Used from Eleksyon 2016. GMA DOG 2016 Despicable Me Used.png|Used from Despicable Me. GMA DOG 2016 A1 Ko Sa 'Yo Used.png|Used from A1 Ko Sa 'Yo. GMA DOG 2016 Encantadia Used.png|Used from Encantadia. GMA DOG 2016 Someone to Watch Over Me Used.png|Used from Someone to Watch Over Me. GMA DOG 2016 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Used.png|Used from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. GMA DOG 2016 Hellboy Used.png|Used from Hellboy. GMA DOG 2016 Stuart Little Used.png|Used from Stuart Little. GMA DOG 2016 Clash of the Titans Used.png|Used from Clash of the Titans. GMA DOG 2016 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Used.png|Used from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. GMA DOG 2016 The Smurfs Used.png|Used from The Smurfs. GMA DOG Prototype 2016 Magkaibang Mundo Used.png|Used from Magkaibang Mundo. GMA DOG 2016 Bean Used.png|Used from Bean. GMA DOG 2016 X-Men Origins Wolverine Used.png|Used from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. GMA DOG 2016 Miss World Philippines 2016 Used.png|Used from Miss World Philippines 2016. GMA DOG 2016 Tsuperhero Used.png|Used from Tsuperhero. GMA DOG 2016 No Boyfriend Since Birth Used.png|Used from No Boyfriend Since Birth. GMA DOG 2016 The Hive Used.png|Used from The Hive. GMA DOG 2016 Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Used.png|Used from Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes. GMA DOG 2016 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Used.png|Used from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. GMA DOG 2016 Julie Anne San Jose IN CONTROL Used.png|Used from Julie Anne San Jose IN CONTROL. GMA DOG 2016 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Used.png|Used from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. GMA DOG 2016 Seed of Chucky Used.png|Used from Seed of Chucky. GMA DOG 2016 Ika-6 na Utos Used.png|Used from Ika-6 na Utos. GMA DOG 2016 Working Girls (2010) Used.png|Used from Working Girls (2010). GMA DOG 2016 A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas Used.png|Used from 'A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas GMA DOG 2016 Beethoven's Christmas Adventure Used.png|Used from Beethoven's Christmas Adventure. GMA DOG 2016 Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas Used.png|Used from Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas. GMA DOG January 2017 Speed Racer Used.png|Used from Speed Racer. GMA DOG January 2017 Meant to Be Used.png|Used from Meant to Be. GMA DOG January 2017 People vs. the Stars Used.png|Used from People vs. the Stars. GMA DOG February 2017 Destined to be Yours Used.png|Used from Destined to be Yours. GMA DOG February 2017 My Bebe Love Used.png|Used from My Bebe Love. GMA DOG February 2017 Beverly Hills Chihuahua Used.png|Used from Beverly Hills Chihuahua. GMA DOG February 2017 Legally Blind Used.png|Used from Legally Blind. GMA DOG February 2017 Full House Tonight Used.png|Used from Full House Tonight.